


Summon a dream

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demon Bucky, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incubus Bucky, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You try to summon a weak demon as domestical aid but it goes wrong so you’re at the mercy of a devilishly handsome Incubus.





	Summon a dream

You were nervous. It had taken you about two hours to set everything up for the summoning ceremony. Your goal was to invoke a weak demon and to conclude an agreement with it so it would help you with the domestic work. You had never done anything like this before and you had to arrange the runes yourself so it would fit your purpose.

The protection circle to keep the demon and his magic trapped so he couldn’t harm you had been the easiest part of it. You had been able to basically copy it from the book. But you had still been very careful with it was your only protection from harm. Assumed that the rite actually worked.

* * *

When you finished the rite, you kneeled just outside the protection circle and waited. Nothing happened. You were sure something had gone wrong and wanted to consult the book you had used as template, when a flash of black light blinded you. When your sight was back, a man stood inside the circle.

His ruby-coloured shirt was unbuttoned and revealed his ripped torso. His trousers seemed to be made of black leather and hugged his legs like a second skin. You weren’t sure if it was you or if the room temperature had just raised several degrees. Until you saw his face. With the strong jaw and his stubble he looked incredible handsome, but the look of his face told you that he was really pissed.

The temperature dropped even faster than it had risen. And it dropped way deeper than it had previously been. “I hope you have a _very_ good reason to summon me _right now_. I was about to feed.”, he said. His voice was deep and downright sinful so it was difficult to stay focused.

You were unable to answer. The demon emitted an aura of power that silenced you completely. The stranger surveyed your setup. Suddenly, there was a smirk on his face that scared you even more than his anger. “You are in trouble, pet.”, he cooed. A cold shiver went down your spine. “What…what do you mean?”, you croaked out.

“This rune” he tapped his foot on one of the symbols “tells me what strength the demon you wanted to summon should have. But _this one_ ” he tapped on another symbol “specifies the kind of demon.”, the stranger explained. “I don’t see the problem.”, you said honestly. “They don’t fit. The specific kind of demon the rune summoned is nowhere near weak. And since you were really careless with your protection circle I can do _this_ without any problems.”

The demon simply stepped across the circle as if it was nothing special. You tried to crawl away from him, but he was above you with a few long strides. The close proximity made your body shiver in anticipation. “You know, it would only be fair if I get what I need from you.”, he purred. “I-I can…cook you something.”, you offered. Hoping to get away from his presence that turned everything upside down.

“Oh no pet. I don’t need _human_ food.”, the demon purred, his lips only inches away from yours. The last word had just left his mouth when he claimed your lips. Every logical thought was out of the window. The kiss was hot and passionate – not only because of his body temperature.

Your hands went instantly around his neck to pull him closer. The moan that left your lips guaranteed him to invade your mouth with his hot tongue. It was everywhere. Playing sinfully with your own tongue. Exploring your mouth. You were sure that he would make you come by simply kissing you like this.

Somewhen he broke the kiss and retreated until there was no contact anymore. You whimpered at the loss of him. “You know where this road goes to? Do you want it?”, he asked serious. “Yes, I want it.”, you answered firm. A sly grin appeared on the demon’s face.

A moment later, you found yourself in his arms. He carried you bride style towards your bed. When he laid you down, his body hovered above you. Barely not touching you but close enough that you felt the heat radiating off of him. “The name you will cry out and moan tonight is James. Because that’s my name. Understood, pet?”, he said, his voice suddenly deep and sultry. “Y-yes.”

His lips claimed yours once more. The pure arousal educed a throaty moan from you. When James broke the kiss once more, your and his clothes had disappeared – without you noticing it. The demon started kissing a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along your neck and collar bone. Nibbling and sucking at your skin every now and then. It felt so unbelievable good. You couldn’t stop the silent moans and sighs.

His mouth quickly travelled lower, completely ignoring your breasts. Even though they were aching to be touched. No matter if it was his tongue or his large hands. When the demon showed no sign of interest in your breasts, you wanted to do it yourself. But James swatted your hands away and growled low. “Don’t you dare touching yourself. You don’t want to be punished by me.”, he warned. “Then do it properly.”, you hissed and glared at him.

Faster than an attacking viper his mouth was on your count. Licking. Sucking. You fell back on the pillow, eyes rolling back from the intense pleasure. Your hips bucked into the demon at their own accord. Until strong hands pinned them down. “You like this better, pet?”, James asked. It sent goose bumps all over your body. “Y-yes…oh please…please don’t stop. I’m…I’m so close.” Your answer was interrupted by pants and moans.

Of cause he stopped, right then and there. You groaned in frustration. It would have taken only a few moments of him going down on you to give you an orgasm. Which would be the best orgasm in your entire life. “You’ll only come with my cock buried deep inside of your tight little pussy. And to get my cock you have to beg for it, pet.” His deep sexy voice went straight to your core and made you ache with need even more.

A part of you wanted to simply beg for his cock. Ask him to take you and make you come. But there was another part that didn’t want to make it easy for him. “Why? You wanted to feed on me because I accidently summoned you. So why do you try to play a game with me?”, you asked as determined as possible. Which was difficult with how close you still were to an orgasm.

A sly smile appeared on his face. “I want to play with you, pet. As a little punishment. But I also love it to hear my food beg and see them squirm.”, James answered. His voice was pure sin. A wave of arousal washed through you. There was no way to resist his voice. Not in your current state of arousal.

The demon bent forward so his lips were close to your ear. “Why do you want to deny yourself this? I will make sure you enjoy it.”, he promised. Your thighs clenched of their own accord. The arousal left you so much slower than it would usually. “Imagine it. How good my cock will make you feel when it’s buried deep in your count. To come around something that’s worth it. And I can promise you my cock **is** worth it.”

His voice planted the most vivid images in your mind. Vivid enough that you could almost _feel_ it. The stretch of a thick cock inside of you. How he drilled you into the mattress. You moaned, the images in your head fuelling your need. James kissed you right behind your ear. His lips were twisted in a grin. He was close to get his way – and he knew it. “Damn it. Just take me.”, you whimpered.

The demon did as you asked very slowly. You felt every inch of his cock that entered you. He was deliciously stretching you, far better than any human partner you had ever been intimate with. It felt like wherever his cock brushed against your walls was your special spot. And his cock rubbed against these spots with the perfect amount of pressure to give you the maximum possible pleasure.

Your body went limb while you were sure to come any moment. A slap on your ass made some of your senses re-focus on reality. The demon was buried to the hilt inside of you. It sent a constant buzz of arousal through your whole body. “You can’t come just yet. Not until I’ve properly fucked you, pet.”, James said, his voice deep and husky.

He didn’t give you the chance to answer. The demon’s thrusts were slow at first, giving you the chance to adjust. But even these slow thrusts turned you into a moaning mess. It heightened your arousal but was not enough to let you come. “Good pet. Taking my cock so well.”, James purred in your ear. “P-please…James please”, you begged, not able to form a proper sentence. “What pet? Do you want to come? Shall I make you come?”, the demon asked, slightly quickening his pace.

You felt yourself tumbling closer to the edge that promised pure bliss. “Y-yes”, you barely managed to moan. It took the demon a few fast, deep thrusts and you could feel the pleasure reach its peak. At the same moment, James slammed his lips on yours in an open-mouthed kiss.

It felt as if three orgasms crashed through your body at the same time. Your cries of pleasure were muffled by the demon’s mouth. The feeling of your energy being drained only enhanced your pleasure. It made your whole body shake and twitch. The orgasm didn’t subside until James broke the kiss and thus stopped drowning your energy.

You went numb again but now it was a tired kind of numb. With a snap you were cleaned up, dressed in your pyjamas and tucked in. “You did well, pet. Now sleep and restore your energy.”, you heard the demon murmur softly before everything went black.


End file.
